Big Bros, Little Sis
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Tales of Big brothers Dick, Jason, and Tim with their little sister Cassandra Cain, (spin off of Big Bro, Little Bro) with some slight Daddy Bats thrown into the mix
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice/Cassandra Cain**

**Hey, so I was trying on clothes...which I kind of don't like since I always feel...well..uncomfortable about my body. Especially with my mom always fidgeting over it or when the clothes don't fit me. Anway, this was born from that.**

**And ok, I might've aged up Cassandra Cain just a tiny bit...but to be fair she's 11, so its only by a couple of years...**

**I 've always wanted to do something with Cassandra Cain so, here it is!**

* * *

Of the many things Cassandra Cain cared about, her looks was never one of them. She always made sure her body was kept in the best of conditions for combat purposes, and personal health. She also washed quite regularly, but when it came to actually styling her hair, putting on make up and the like.

Cassandra never really considered it a necessity, and though Stephanie and M'gann were abit disappointed, at not having a little sister who liked to go shopping, and try on "cute" clothing. (The young girl didn't even know how clothes could be cute.) but her brothers didn't seem to mind. Nor did her adoptive father, or their butler/surrogate grandfather.

So suffice it to say, when it came time to pick out a fancy dress for another function Bruce and his children had to attend. Cassandra and her brothers were dragged by Barbara, Stephanie, and Zatanna to several different stores to pick out one dress. She sat there in a chair next to her brothers, quietly reading her book while Stephanie, Zatanna and Barbara tried on an array of dresses.

"Tim, how do I look?" Asked Stephanie, Cassandra peeked out from behind her book, Stephanie looked so gorgeous in the pink ensemble. She had to admit, the current Robin could certainly fill out that dress, she looked up at Tim who smiled at his girlfriend.

"It looks perfect on you." Said Tim sincerely, he had to admit, out of all the dresses he'd seen all day...this was definetly the one for Steph. Stephanie smiled and kissed her boyfriend, he was just so sweet and it was nice how unlike most boyfriends, he didn't show the fact that he was bored and tired of this constant dress shopping.

"I'll be back." Said Stephanie going back to change out of it, Cassandra slowly went back to her book when Zatanna and Barbara came out of another stall. Both dressed in these beautiful dresses, Cassandra's eyes widened slightly...Barbara's dress really brought out her blue eyes and complimented her red hair, and Zatanna looked like a princess...both of them did.

Cassandra looked down sheepishly as Dick and Jason praised their girlfriends...she hated to admit it, but even if Cassandra never really cared about her looks, even if she didn't care about make up, or hairstyles...secretly...she considered herself...less pretty compared to the other girls of the batfamily...she shifted in her seat as Stephanie came out with the dress. She'd changed back into her normal clothes, and was now making out with Tim.

The twelve year old girl looked down at her feet, she looked up as Zatanna knelt down before her and held her hands.

" Cass, we picked the perfect dress just for you." Said the mistress of magic warmly before setting down Cassandra's book and leading her into the changing room. The current Batgirl looked at the black dress Zatanna held up excitedly.

"Voila!, isn't it amazing? You look really good in black, so I thought why not pick out a black dress? Isn't it cute?. we can tie your hair back with ribbons, and everything." Said Zatanna with a wide smile, she'd never really had a little sister before, the closest thing she had to a sister was Artemis, M'gann, Barbara, and Raquel who were technically her older sisters. Besides Stephanie, she'd never really had a little sister to take care of and spoil...so to have Cassandra around was a dream come true.

Cassandra stared at the dress, it did look nice...but it wouldn't look nearly as nice on her as the older girls' dresses did on them. She sighed and tried it on, looking at herself in the mirror...she was right...the dress fit her growing chest too tight, and it hung down giving her the impression of a box, not at all like the way the dress on Zatanna hugged her curves and..and...she bit her lip and sneered at her reflection before storming out.

"Cassandra wait!" Exclaimed Zatanna, as Cassandra stormed out of the changing room and ran off.

"What happened?" Asked Dick, he and the others immediately stood up, Tim followed after his sister as Zatanna walked out confused.

"I don't know, she saw her reflection in the mirror and just stormed off." Said Zatanna, hoping she hadn't hurt Cassandra in any way...that hadn't been her intention.

Cassandra stopped when Tim caught up with her, she looked up at him with the biggest kicked puppy face ever and hugged him.

"Cass, what happened?" He asked, as he hugged her...his sister was tough, it didn't take much to make her cry. So what happened?

"I'm not pretty." She whispered, in that silent high, voice of hers, she was able to talk, albiet in a very, very soft voice one had to strain their ears to hear. Still, Tim had heard her loud in clear, he gently lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, curiously, wondering when Cassandra had begun to care bout her looks now, since she never did care about them beforehand. Still, he could sense this was bothering her...and he hated to see his sister so sad. Just because she didn't cry didn't mean she didn't get sad, and Tim hated it whenever she was.

"I'm...I...I'm not like Stephanie, or Babs, or Zatanna, they look pretty in their dresses, and everyon'es always saying how beautiful they are..." She replied wiping away her tears, she was being stupid...so very, very stupid and shallow...but that was how she felt.

"Cass, you are pretty, you're one of the prettiest girls in the world, both inside and out." Cassandra immediately looked up at him quizzically.

"You think my insides are pretty?" She asked, making Tim chuckle recalling how she'd never really heard of those expressions.

"Its a figure of speech, it means you're both pretty on the outside, and inside meaning your attitiude, how you act, how you're so gentle, and loving." Said Tim reassuringly, she smiled and hugged him tightly. She was glad to have such a nice big brother.

"That dress looks nice on you by the way." Said Tim, Cassandra looked down at her dress in disbelief, when Tim brought her over to the mirrors section and showed her, her reflaction.

"Look, I see a little girl who can kickbutt, who's intelligent, fiercely loyal, sweet,extremely shy, and unique...the dress reflects that by making youstand out." Said Tim, Cassandra smiled and pushed some of her bangs out of the way. Tim was right, the dress looked nice...and she did feel better.

"You feeling better?" He asked, Cassandra smiled up at him and nodded. He chuckled and ruffled her dark hair.

"Ok, c'mon, lets go back to the others. Cassandra smiled and followed after Tim, holding onto his hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Young Justice, nor do I own Cassandra Cain.**

**Hey guys, so I've been busy with my other stories, which is why I haven't been able to update, hope you can forgives me :(**

**Anyway, heres the latest chapter, and if you have any requests, please leave a review :D**

**Sorry its so short, I was in abit of a rush**

* * *

Cassandra was very protective of her brothers, even if they were older than her. They were also,"broken birds" if you wanted to continue the bird motif.

Dick, Jason, and Tim had suffered so much...she often wondered how Dick could be so cheerful, how Jason could be so loving, how Tim could be so trusting. Especially with such dark and cruel pasts, not to mention that it went both ways...anytime she donned the cowl as Batgirl, or even in her civilian gear. They were always the first people to be their at her side.

So, since she found out today was National Brothers day...she wondered just where people got the ideas, for all of these minor holidays. More importantly though, she wanted to do something special for her brothers. The current Batgirl slowly poked her head out of her room making sure no one was around, before creeping out slowly with a box full of decorations, she'd spent five hours making the night before.

She mentally hummed the mission impossible theme, as she crept into a random room. She smiled and began to decorate the room with Red, green, yellow and black streamers. Once she was done getting all of her decorations up, she checked the time. Dick was with the team, Jason was with his outlaws, and Tim was with Stephanie. She hoped she still had enough time. The current Batgirl rushed to the kitchen, where she proceeded to make a chocolate cake.

Once the cake was done, she realized she still needed to get gifts, and her brothers would be back at any minute!


End file.
